Watashi to WALTZ wo
by aishi22
Summary: Twenty-one year old Axel and eighteen year old Roxas couldn't be more different yet their fates connect through blood-splattered snow of a Winter night and amber eyes of deceit. AkuRoku. Rating may change later on.


_a/n: Just so you know, **this is not the complete chapter 1**. There are two parts to each chapter in this fic...one part for Axel, and one part for Roxas. This is Axel's part of Chapter 1, and Roxas's will be out next week. So, without further ado, enjoy~ Reviews are welcome if you care to give feedback.  
><em>

_Chapter I: Time_

**Part 1: Time Passes too Slowly**

From somewhere across the room something began to beep, and groaning, Axel rolled over and buried his head underneath the pillow. After two minutes of trying to resist the urge to throw the nearest object at the source of the sound, he finally gave in and yawning, the redhead sat up, and stumbling across his messy room, located the cellphone and turned off the alarm.

_7:00_

Glancing up at the clock once, Axel shook his head and stumbling to his dresser, grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change and clean up for the day ahead. He showered, dressed, and spent the usual three minutes trying to slightly subdue his hair only to fail miserably and give up, not caring either way. He then exited the bathroom and packed up his school books and notepad, then glanced back at the clock.

_7:30_

Sighing, Axel proceeded to wash yesterday's dishes…then clean the kitchen counters…then straighten up the lounge room. He then once again checked the clock.

_7:45_

Running his hand through the back of his messy, uncontrollable hair, he shook his head. _Not even eight yet… Well, I guess I could go grab some breakfast out._ Liking that idea (and from the sound of it, his stomach as well), Axel grabbed his school bag and slung it on, proceeding to lock the door to his small apartment before turning and making his way down the stairs and out of the complex into the adjacent alleyway. From the small alleyway he entered the main street of Nocturne City.

Shops, restaurants, and cafes lined the street that stretched onward for miles. It was probably the second busiest place in the city, but luckily not very jam-packed in the mornings, allowing Axel to walk along the sidewalk unhindered by crowds. It was cold—Axel could see his breath quite clearly and rubbed his hands together before sticking them back in his coat. The sun was barely rising in the sky and he found himself wishing not for the first time that he could actually sleep properly like normal people. But before he could slip further into his thoughts he found himself in front of Angelo's Coffee House. Taking in one last breath of frigid winter, city air, Axel opened the door to the café and walked in.

Axel wasn't surprised to see three other people sitting at a table so early in the morning. During the peaceful hours at Angelo's (mornings and afternoons…things got rowdy at night) college students would come to grab some breakfast and study. Axel knew he probably would as well…if he ever bothered to study (which he certainly didn't). Not recognizing any of the kids (probably freshmen) Axel instead strolled up to the counter smirking and rang the desk bell three times.

There was a loud resounding CRASH, and then a slightly muted, "Hold on a sec! Coming!" There was another CRASH and then a tall woman with long raven hair and warm brown eyes darted to the cash register, taking a second to adjust her clothes before putting on a smile and looking up at Axel.

"Morning! What can I get you—oh! Axel!"

"Good morning to you too Rinoa. Everything okay?"

Axel was considered a regular customer at Angelo's though he didn't drop in every day. He had first met Rinoa when he was back in high school his sophomore year…five years ago. His eyebrows furrowed. He had been brought to the café by—

Catching the glint of gold out of the corner of his eye, Axel spun around towards the window…but there was no one and nothing there. He turned back to Rinoa who hadn't noticed his reaction.

"My morning employee is running a bit late this morning…poor boy's having a tough time lately." Axel grinned.

"Need some help then?" Rinoa smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if you're not in a rush…" He laughed.

"I'm never running low on time." The worlds left a bitterness in his mouth. "Show me what to do!"

…eight large storage boxes moved, one eaten croissant, and one drunk mocha later, Axel turned his eyes towards the clock as he waved goodbye to Rinoa.

_8:30_

_Perfect_. Opening the door to the exit he held it open as a kid came running through in a hurry. _He must __really__ want some coffee…_ However, finally feeling like he _didn't_ have the time to waste on random thoughts, Axel turned his back to the café and began the familiar walk to Nocturne Community College.

* * *

><p>Nocturne Community College was a small college…only a little larger than the high school. The reason for this, of course, was because most kids got into the University, unlike Axel and most of his friends. He preferred it that way too—less snotty-nosed study'o'holics and more people who actually get out and live. It made school just a little bit more fun…if one could call school fun.<p>

Entering the gate, Axel took a right around the main building, down an open corridor and turning left, down another open hallway. Once in a while someone he was passing by would greet him and he'd nod in response, but for the most part he ignored the other students around him—too many people pretended knowing his name meant they knew him personally. Reaching his classroom, he opened the door, strolled in, and prepared himself for an hour and a half of Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>Exiting the corridor onto the paved path lined by trees, Axel blinked from the sudden intake of sunlight, and as he brought his hand up to block it, he caught sight of Demyx waving to him, his other friends sitting around the stone bench behind him. Smiling lightly, Axel made his way over, plopping down between Demyx and Zexion. Xigbar waved from the tree he was leaning up against, smoking.<p>

"Morning!" Axel chuckled at Demyx's almost bouncy way of talking…he was clearly the only one really awake in the morning. Zexion glanced up from the book he was reading to acknowledge his friend's presence, then returned to reading.

"Morning guys. Where's Lexaeus?"

"Soccer meeting," replied Zexion, not bothering to look up at Axel as he responded.

_Ah._ Axel should've guessed. He and his group of friends were a strange spread of talents and hobbies. Lexaeus was the most athletic and probably the only one of them that _didn't_ mind team work and dealing with others. Zexion was the exact opposite…he was probably one of the most clumsy people Axel had ever met. Too many times Lexaeus had to pick up Zexion from the grade-A faceplants caused by either reading while walking or spacing out too much. On the other hand, the quiet, shy boy had an imagination perfect for a writer's and despite never using it, a genius's vocabulary as well.

Demyx was the overly-energetic music kid. He'd been playing guitar since he was ten, but also knew electric-bass, drums, and though he was loathe to admit it, flute. When he actually managed to stop talking and get to the playing, he was quite good. He occasionally played at the school talent shows and did small gigs for extra cash.

Xigbar, though no one would ever guess it, came from a rich family. His parents owned a large ranch and some woodlands in the countryside. His favourite hobby was hunting there…Axel only had to visit once to know Xigbar was a deadly shot. Despite this unusual talent, Xigbar was majoring in business. Axel wasn't sure why, he just knew it had something to do with Luxord, a childhood friend of Xigbar's he had only met a handful of times.

The three of them (because Zexion read mostly) talked and ate for a bit…just about the normal stuff: classes, work, plans for the weekend, disliked people…it all sort of blurred together in Axel's mind.

* * *

><p><em>11:30<em>

Axel plopped down into a seat in the philosophy room, Demyx doing the same beside him. It was the only class Axel had with one of his friends, and it was probably a good thing considering how they tended to spend their times writing notes to each other or doodling stupid pictures instead of taking notes.

Demyx sighed.

"Is it just me, or does this class get more boring every day we're here?" Axel chuckled as he bent over to open his bag.

"It's not all _that_ bad. You should have been in my Shakespeare class earlier…" Demyx made a sound of disgust as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, no thanks." Axel smirked and opening his bag, reached in to grab some paper…and then pain shot through his hand. He ripped it out of his bag, holding it in front of him.

"Shit." A drop of blood from the cut splashed down onto the desk, and the few people who had been talking went dead quiet as they saw what Axel had cursed about. Demyx had been oblivious, but when he looked over and saw Axel's bleeding finger, started to panic.

"Fuck! Shit shit, Axel-" Axel shook his head and looked up at the clock, trying his best to ignore the tension hanging in the air in the classroom.

_11:35_

Five minutes until class began. Picking up his bag, Axel stood up.

"Guess I'll be missing class today. See ya later Dem." Walking to the door, Axel could feel the pity of friend's gaze…and the disgust of the others.

Making his way to the restroom which was empty, Axel placed the cut under running water and washed it off. Then reaching into his bag, carefully, he pulled out a roll of gauze and swiftly wrapped up the cut that was already starting to bleed again. Finishing, he exited the restroom and began the walk home, short in reality, long in mind.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Axel put down the textbook he had been highlighting and stretched. Looking over at the clock, he frowned.<p>

_6:50_

_Almost seven…I should probably eat some dinner._ Getting up, Axel made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Seeing almost bare shelves, he sighed. _Alright, eating out it is…best make myself look semi presentable to the public._

As he flipped on the bathroom light he caught sight of his battle wound from earlier in the day and grimaced. Standing over the sink he peeled off the completely soaked through gauze, and throwing it in the trash, turned on the water, sticking the cut under it.

He watched the blood droplets fall with empty eyes, unaware that the hand clenching the counter was shaking with strain. Not for the first time he felt the same as his classmates had earlier…sick and disgusted. And he felt clammy with fear…just not the fear he _should_ be feeling.

The clock chimed seven, waking Axel from his solitude. He turned off the water, and opening the medical cabinet, grabbed the gauze and rewrapped the cut. Going to put the roll back, Axel caught sight of the many orange plastic containers lining the shelves. Frowning, he grabbed one of them, and pouring out two pills, dry-swallowed them, shut off the light, and walked out of the bathroom.

Grabbing his keys from the counter, Axel took one last look around, and seeing as the place looked relatively clean, exited, making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As he stepped into the snow-covered alleyway, he was just trying to decide where to get food when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. A figure appeared within sight, stumbling forward as if drunk. Before Axel could call out, the figure stumbled forward into a patch of moonlight, and Axel's mouth opened in shock.<p>

It was a boy—short, blond, and young. And bloody. Before Axel could say anything, the boy locked eyes with him, and such blue eyes he hand, and then passed out cold, falling to the ground in front of Axel like a ragdoll.

In those brief seconds their eyes had met, for the first time in five years, Axel did not care what time it was, did not care how others felt about him, or even how felt himself. In those few seconds Axel's mind had gone blissfully blank,

and it was then that he knew things were about to change.


End file.
